1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container comprising a lever to squeeze a nozzle and the nozzle that does not drop an internal liquid but spouts by the shrinkage force of rubber elasticity.
2. Description of the Related Art
The instillation container of the method to drop liquid medicine is disclosed in Japanese Examined utility model specification No. 13045 (Patent document 1), Japanese The Taisho 13 utility-model-application public notice No. 3803 after examination gazette in 1924 (Patent document 2), Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. JP S62-120859 A (Patent document 3), JP H05-34663 Y (Patent document 4), and JP 2005-335773 A (Patent document 5). These instillation containers are made upside-down so that the nozzle may turn below and used. When the user presses a container, liquid medicine flows out from the nozzle and is dropped. Therefore, the user comes to look up at the liquid medicine dropped to apply eyewash.
In the instillation container shown in patent documents 1-5, it should become accustomed to drop liquid medicine to the eyeball well with it saw right above. When it is difficult for the body to face up, liquid medicine cannot be dropped well. Since a mouth may open reflectively when facing up, it is shameful when appearance applied eyewash is seen by others. Then, the eye medicine container to supply liquid medicine to eyes without face uping is indicated in Jpn. Pat. Appin. KOKAI Publication No. JP H06-292703 A (Patent document 6), JP 2002-191671 A (Patent document 7), and JP 2004-148052 A (Patent document 8).
Since the hand moves When pressing a button with one's finger to make liquid medicine blow off, it is difficult to atomize well to eyes with the spraying type eyedropper described in patent document 6.Since the nozzle of the eye medicine container described in patent documents 7 and 8 is always opened, the internal pressure that jets liquid medicine is insufficient, and liquid medicine drips from the nozzle if the container is not instantaneously pushed by the fingers.
Moreover, both of the eye medicine containers described in patent documents 6 and 8 require a complex mechanism, and are uneconomical as the container made disposable from the aspect of good hygiene.